


The Ordinary Things

by Seikatsu Hime German (SeikatsuHime)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dealing with Emotions, Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikatsuHime/pseuds/Seikatsu%20Hime%20German
Summary: Nachdem er ein Abweichler wurde lernte Connor, dass es viele Dinge gibt die er mochte. Es begann mit kleinen unbedeutenden Dingen. Zunächst hatte er es nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Das ganze Chaos nach der erfolgreichen Revolution machte es schwer für Connor. Er hatte nicht die Zeit über seine neuen Emotionen nachzudenken, es passierte einfach zu viel. [Hank/Connor]





	The Ordinary Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ordinary Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801438) by [Seikatsu Hime (SeikatsuHime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikatsuHime/pseuds/Seikatsu%20Hime). 



Nachdem er ein Abweichler wurde lernte Connor, dass es viele Dinge gibt die er mochte. Es begann mit kleinen unbedeutenden Dingen. Zunächst hatte er es nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Das ganze Chaos nach der erfolgreichen Revolution machte es schwer für Connor. Er hatte nicht die Zeit über seine neuen Emotionen nachzudenken, es passierte einfach zu viel.

Irgendwie wurde Connor in Markus‘ Gruppe von Freunden hineingezogen. Das Connor die Androiden aus dem Cyberlife Tower befreit hatte brachte ihm ihr volles Vertrauen, selbst als er ihnen von der gerade noch abgewendeten Katastrophe, als Amanda die Kontrolle über ihn erlangte und er von Kamskis Notausgang gerettet wurde, erzählte. Seine Taten an diesem Tag brachte Connor ebenfalls die Aufmerksamkeit der Presse und Markus überzeugte ihn davon zumindest ein Interview zu geben. Es war eine komische Erfahrung, dennoch machbar mit der Hilfe seines Programmes.

Tage vergingen wie im Flug bevor sich Connor aus Markus‘ Griff befreien konnte. Nachdem der erste Tumult sich beruhigt hatte und niemand anwesend war ging Connor leise. Er versendete eine Nachricht und rief ein automatisiertes Taxi.

Die Fahrt durch Detroit verging schnell. Die Straßen waren außergewöhnlich leer, der größte Teil der Bevölkerung war noch immer evakuiert. Connor schaltete das Radio ein und wechselt zwischen den Kanälen. Hielt schließlich bei einem der Jazz Musik spielte und erinnerte sich an die Schallplatten in Hanks Wohnung. Noch nie hatte Connor Musik dieses Genres gehört, nur die Information für einen späteren ungewissen Nutzen gespeichert.

Nervöse Energie floss durch seinen Körper als er das Taxi verließ und die Person entdeckte die er mit der Bitte eines Treffens benachrichtigt hatte. Langsam näherte sich Connor, nicht sicher wie er sich verhalten sollte. Das letzte Mal als sie sich gesehen hatten war Connor mit hunderten von Androiden in eine ungewisse Zukunft marschiert. Die ganze Situation war absurd und Connor konnte nicht den bestmöglichen Pfad den er nehmen konnte konstruieren.

Sein Zögern wurde durch Hank, der Connor in eine Umarmung zog, unbedeutend. Der Stress der letzten Tage war vergessen und die besorgten Gedanken wie es Hank geht verschwanden aus seinem Kopf.

Nach einiger Zeit, Connor hat sein Gefühl für die Zeit verloren und hielt es nicht für nötig auf seine interne Uhr zu sehen, löste sich Hank von ihm und schlug vor ihre Unterhaltung in sein Haus zu verschieben. Connor nickte zustimmend. Es war zu kalt für Hank um einen längeren Zeitraum draußen zu verbringen und aufgrund der Evakuierung hatten keine Bars oder Restaurants geöffnet.

Während der Fahrt zog Hank Connor über sein Interview auf, wie steif und direkt seine Antworten gewesen waren. Connor war verwirrt, war er überzeugt davon ein gutes und interessantes Interview gegeben zu haben. Hank lachte nur über sein Selbstbewusstsein.

In diesem Moment bemerkte Connor das er es mochte Hank Lachen zu hören. Es war tief und ehrlich. Perfekt. Es war das erste Mal das er fähig war zu sagen, dass er etwas mochte.

* * *

Nach der ersten Erfahrung dieser Emotion wurde es leichter und leichter sie zu erkennen.

Innerhalb weniger Tage fand Connor mehrere Dinge die er mochte. Die erste Sache nach Hanks Lachen war das aufgeregte Bellen von Sumo als Connor die Wohnung betrat. Eine Wärme ergriff ihn als er sich hinkniete um den Hund zu streicheln. Die ganze Situation wurde von Hank mit einem unterdrückten Lachen und einige wüsten Worte über sein treuloses Haustier begleitet.

Während Hank auf der Arbeit war und Connor zuhause, bis Markus gemeinsam mit der Regierung die nötigen Gesetzte ausgearbeitet hatte damit Androiden offiziell arbeiten durften, hatte er jede Menge Zeit umherzuwandern und andere Dinge zu finden die er mochte.

Bei einem Spaziergang mit Sumo durch die Nachbarschaft bemerkte Connor, dass er den Schnee der um ihm herum fiel mochte. Es erinnerte ihn an den Tag bei der Brücke, nach ihrem Besuch im Eden Club, als Hank begonnen hatte sich gegenüber Connor zu öffnen und ihm von seinem Sohn erzählte.

Im Laufe der langen Stunden alleine hörte er sich die Jazz Schallplatten an und fand diese Musik entspannend. Auf der Couch mit Sumo herum zu lümmeln wurde zur immer größer werdenden Liste der gemochten Dinge hinzugefügt. Die Klamotten die Hank ihm mitbrachte um die Cyberlife Uniform zu ersetzen befanden sich ebenfalls auf der Liste. Mit den Läden noch immer geschlossen handelte es sich dabei um eine Auswahl die von verschiedenen Polizisten mit einer ähnlichen Statur wie Connor zusammengesammelt worden waren.

Selbst mit all diesen neuen Punkten auf der Liste blieb Hanks Lachen auf Position Nummer eins. Es brachte eine Wärme in Connors Herz das kein anderer Punkt der Liste erreichen konnte.

Im Vergleich zu den anderen Dingen die er mochte war es nicht einfach zu erhalten. Es hing von Hanks Stimmung ab und selbst wenn sich Connor sicher war, dass seine Worte Hank zum Lachen bringen würden, passierte es oft nicht. Zu anderen Zeitpunkten schaffte es Connor Hank zum Lachen zu bringen ohne es zu versuchen.

Jedoch fand Connor wenige Tage nach dem Beginn des gemeinsamen Lebens mit Hank eine Route die ihm zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit das Lachen das er suchte brachte.

Es war ein reiner Zufall durch den Connor es herausfand. Tag für Tag wurde das Chaos in Hanks Haus größer und wieder einmal fragte Connor um die Erlaubnis aufräumen zu dürfen. Mehr als einmal hatte Hank es ihm verweigert. Er meinte, Connor sei ein freier Mensch und keine Maschine die hinter ihm aufräumen musste.

Es überraschte Connor, als Hank ihm endlich die Erlaubnis gab. Zufrieden wollte Connor sofort damit beginnen, doch wurde er von einem Vorschlag von Hank gestoppt. „Ich verstehe, dass du dich zu Tode langweilst. Wie wäre es, wenn du es ohne die Informationen dazu herunterzuladen versuchst und es selbst herausfindest? Wie ein Mensch.“

Verwirrt sah Connor zu Hank. Es war ein irrationaler Vorschlag der mehr Zeit benötigt und die Möglichkeit von Fehlern bot.

„Wie wäre es wenn du abspülst?“ schlug Hank vor und Connor sah ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Hank gute Laune hatte. Er schloss daraus eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit Hank zum Lachen zu bringen und beschloss deshalb Hanks Vorschlag zu befolgen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Küche. Connor stand neben dem Waschbecken und Hank setzte sich an den Tisch. Um jegliche Vermutung er könnte betrügen auszuschließen deaktivierte Connor seine Verbindung zum Internet und sein Analysenprogramm.

Connor blickte zum Waschbecken um es zu verschließen und das Wasser anzudrehen. Ohne seine Sensoren musste er seine Hand nutzen um die Temperatur zu überprüfen. Es war kalt. Für eine Sekunde versuchte Connor herauszufinden ob er heißes oder kaltes Wasser zum Reinigen des Geschirrs benötigte. Die Information befand sich nicht direkt in seiner Datenbank doch wusste er, dass sich die Löslichkeit von Stoffen normalerweise mit steigender Temperatur erhöhte.

Der Android erhöhte die Temperatur und runzelte die Stirn als sie sich nicht direkt änderte. Er hörte ein unterdrücktes Lachen von Hank hinter ihm. „Hör auf mein Waschbecken mit diesem urteilenden Blick anzusehen. Das Haus ist verfickt alt und das Wasser braucht Zeit bis es heiß wird.“

Connor legte seine Stirn in Falten bevor er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zuwandte. Das Spülmittel stand neben dem Becken und Connor leerte eine großzügige Menge in das Wasser. Als das Becken gefüllt war ergriff er den Schwamm und eines der weniger schmutzigen Gläser.

Connor begann das Glas in dem dampfenden Wasser zu reinigen, nur um es aus seiner Hand auf den Boden des Beckens fallen zu lassen. Eine Warnung über hohe Temperaturen tauchte am Rand seines Sichtfeldes auf. Es bestand keine direkte Gefahr bei Temperaturen dieses Levels, doch war Connor seinen programmierten Reflexen gefolgt und hat sich von dem möglichen Schadensquellen wegbewegt.

Hinter ihm erfüllte ein lautes Grölen den Raum. Hank saß vorne über gebeugt in seinem Stuhl und lachte laut. Ein Stich einer neuen Emotion fuhr durch ihn. Scham über seine eigene Dummheit, schloss Connor nachdem er die unterschiedlichen kleinen Aspekte reflektiert hatte. Er verdient es das man sich über ihn lustig machte, hätte er erwarten müssen das dampfendes Wasser heiß ist.

Die Warnhinweise die erschienen ignorierend griff Connor nach dem fallengelassenen Glas und begann es zu reinigen. Hank lachte noch immer, aber es störte Connor nicht. Die Beschämung war es Wert, da er sein liebstes Geräusch hörte.

Das verbleibende Geschirr wurde ohne einen weiteren Vorfall gereinigt. Dann bemerkte Connor, dass er nicht wusste wo Hank seine sauberen Handtücher zum Abtrocknen des Geschirrs aufbewahrte. Er blickte in der Küche umher und sah ein Tuch. Doch folgerte er, dass dieses Tuch die gerade vorgenommene Reinigung zunichtemachen würde.

Seine Ohren nahmen ein leises Lachen war. „Du wirkst verloren. Soll ich dir helfen?“

„Nein. Ich werde die Handtücher selbst finden“, verweigerte Connor die angebotene Hilfe, spürte er etwas in sich – vermutlich Stolz – den Gedanken ablehnen bei der Durchführung der Aufgabe nach der er seit Tagen gefragt hatte von Hank abhängig zu sein.

Die Suche nach dem Handtuch wurde von amüsierten Bemerkungen Hanks begleitet und endete damit, dass er Connor sagte ob es wärmer oder kälter wurde je nachdem ob er sich seinem Ziel näherte oder sich davon entfernte.

Der Grund für Connor seine Suche zu diesem Zeitpunkt weiterzuverfolgen war das beständige Lachen von Hank. Selbst Connor verstand wie sehr Hank dieses kleine Spiel mochte und es erfüllte ihn mit Traurigkeit als es unweigerlich zu Ende ging.

Trotzdem erschuf diese Situation eine Idee die ihm dabei helfen konnte Hank öfters zum Lachen zu bringen.

* * *

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung schien die Theorie zu funktionieren.

Es war eine einfache Idee und einfach zu erreichen. Connor fuhr damit fort die Hausarbeiten wie ein Mensch zu erledigen. Lernen durch Versuch und Irrtum. Wann immer er einen Fehler machte amüsierte dies Hank und produzierte den süßen Klang seines Lachens.

Das Wissen, dass es ihm möglich war diese Sache die er mochte zuverlässig zu erhalten beruhigte Connor immens. Es gab andere Dinge die er ebenfalls einfach erlangen konnte, doch nichts von ihnen hatte den gleichen Effekt wie Hanks Lachen.

Jedoch hatte diese Methode ihre Schattenseiten.

Die Offensichtlichste war, dass sie nur vorfügbar war wenn Hank sich zuhause befand. Dies zerstörten den ursprünglichen Zweck Connor von seiner Langeweile abzulenken wenn er alleine war.

Zusätzlich brachte diese Art die Hausarbeit zu erledigen eine erhebliche Menge an Schaden mit sich. Connor schrumpfte einen Haufen Kleidung als er diesen zu heiß wäscht. Ein T-Shirt wurde im Prozess des Bügelns verbrannt und eine Schallplatte fiel vom Schrank als Connor an diesen während des Staubsaugens gestoßen war.

Der größte Nachteil war, dass Connor die neuen Aufgaben ausgingen. Mit seiner hohen Lernfähigkeit war er nicht anfällig dafür neue Fehler bei der gleichen Aufgabe zu machen und es wurde langsam unmöglich sich neue Dinge auszudenken.

Die meiste Zeit ohne Hank verbrachte er damit über die wenigen verbleibenden Aufgaben nachzudenken, während er die bisher erledigten durchging.

Die Situation war so verzweifelt das Connor begann die kleinen kaputten Dinge in der Wohnung zu reparieren. Wie der Geschirrspüler den sie nicht nutzten da eine einzelne Person nicht genügend dreckiges Geschirr produzierte damit es sich lohnte.

Nachdem diese Aufgaben erledigt waren fragte Connor ob er einige Stellen des Hauses renovieren durfte. Neue Stühle für die Küche kaufen, da die alten sich nahe am auseinander fallen befanden, und ähnliche Dinge.

Dies war der Tag an dem Hank genug von Connors rastloser Suche hatte. „Ich weiß, dass dir verdammt nochmal langweilig ist, wie es sich für einen Prototyp der sich auf dem neusten Stand der Technik befindet in dieser einfachen Umgebung gehört, aber genug ist genug. Geh raus und tue irgendwas. Besuche die Polizeistation oder helfe Markus. Er wird etwas für dich zu tun haben, wenn du nur fragst.“

Perplex blickte Connor zu Hank, er verstand nicht vollständig was diese harschen Worte verursacht hatte. Eine wirre Mischung aus Gefühlen durchströmte seine Systeme. Er fühlte sich, als wäre sein Herz gebrochen.

„Scheiße, Connor. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint.“ Verwirrung und Sorge ersetzten den stumpfen Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Hank war deutlich bestürzt und Connor war dafür verantwortlich, auch wenn er nicht wusste wieso. „Ich wollte dich nie verletzten. Bitte Connor, hör auf zu weinen.“

Er weinte? Seine Hand hob sich zu seinen Augen und er spürte eine Flüssigkeit seine Wange hinab laufen. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass seine Systeme das Protokoll ‚weinen‘ gestartet hatten. Seine optischen Sensoren entfernten automatisch die vom Wasser herbeigeführte Verschwommenheit.

Aus Reflex leckte Connor die Flüssigkeit von seinen Fingern, analysierte sie. Reines Wasser, nichts weiteres. Nur eine Imitation von menschlichen Tränen.

Aus einem anderen Reflex, der sich während der gemeinsamen Arbeit mit Hank entwickelt hatte, sah er zu ihm und erwartete einen Ausruf von Entrüstung wie er ihn schon viele Male zuvor an Tatorten erhalten hatte. Jedoch hatte sich Hanks Gesichtsausdruck nicht verändert.

Eine Mischung aus Panik und Sorge, die in dem Moment begonnen hatte als Connor angefangen hat zu weinen. Der Mann war sichtlich mit der Situation überfordert und wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Connor war sich ebenfalls unsicher.

„Hank, beruhige dich. Mir geht es gut”, flüsterte Connor mit bebender Stimme, ein weiterer Teil des Weinen-Protokolls. Connor versuchte herauszufinden wie er das Protokoll beenden konnte, traf aber nur auf eine Fehlermeldung um die er sich nicht sofort herumarbeiten konnte.

„Gut, von wegen. Du weinst. Dir geht es nicht gut. Und ich bin der Grund-“

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ja, irgendetwas hat das Protokoll ausgelöst, aber es waren nicht deine Worte“, unterbrach Connor Hank, konnte er zusehen wie Hank seinem Selbsthass verfiel. „Momentan führe ich eine Analyse meiner Systeme durch um einen Weg es zu stoppen zu finden. Es könnte einige Zeit dauern, aber ich bin zuversichtlich eine Lösung zu finden.“

Hank war nicht überzeugt. Dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck um eine Nuance. Es war nicht viel und Connor konnte es nicht interpretieren. „Wenn es nicht meinte Worte waren, wieso weinst du dann? Wenn du wüsstest wieso, könnte es dir helfen aufzuhören zu weinen.“

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist einfach passiert. Plötzlich hat meine Thirium-Pumpe angefangen zu schmerzen und bevor ich wusste was passiert wurde das Protokoll eingeleitet. Ich habe es erst bemerkt nachdem du es erwähnt hattest. Es sind nicht nur die Tränen, mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich komisch an. Mein Herz schmerzt und-“ Seine Stimme brach und Connors Kehle fühlte sich wie eingeschnürt. Ein Schluchzen drohte ihm zu entkommen.

Dann war da eine warme, beruhigende Präsenz um ihn herum. Verwundert blinzelte Connor um seine Tränen, seine optischen Prozessoren haben aufgehört die Verschwommenheit zu filtern, und erkannte, dass Hank ihn in eine Umarmung gezogen hatte. Sein Gesicht war gegen Hanks Brust gepresst und er konnte seinen starken und leicht erhöhten Herzschlag hören.

In einer Angelegenheit von Momenten spürte Connor wie sein Körper sich beruhigte, zumindest soweit das er Scham über den erbärmlichen Zustand in dem er sich befand empfinden konnte. „Ha-ank. Ich-“ versuchte er Wörter zu formen, doch sein Körper wurde sobald er seinen Mund öffnete von Schluchzern erschüttert.

Eine behutsame Hand strich seinen Rücken hoch und runter. „Psh…Rede nicht. Atme nur ein und aus.“

„Ich bin ein Android. Ich muss nicht atmen”, begann Connor zu protestierten, wurde jedoch von einem tiefen Rumpeln von Hank unterbrochen.

„Hör auf ein Klugscheißer zu sein. Mach einmal einfach was ich dir sage.“

Langsam folgte Connor der Anweisung, passte seine simulierte Atmung dem Rhythmus von Hanks an. Bei jedem Ausatmen spürte er wie sein Körper sich ein wenige entspannte und nur wenige Minuten später stimmten nicht nur ihr Atemrhythmus sondern auch ihre Herzschläge überein. Eins menschlich, eins maschinell.

Das Protokoll war schon lange beendet, trotzdem entfernte sich Connor nicht aus der Umarmung. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so entspannt - so sicher - gefühlt. Eine sonderbare Beobachtung. Nur Minuten zuvor war er betrübter als jemals zuvor in seinem kurzen Leben gewesen.

„Connor?“

Ein kurzes Wort vibrierte durch seinen ganzen Körper und erinnerte ihn an das unweigerliche Ende von diesem glückseligen Moment. Widerwillig löste sich Connor von Hank und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Augen fielen auf seine Hände hinunter, welche gefaltet in seinem Schoß lagen. Die Hände die sich nur Sekunden zuvor an Hank geklammert hatten.

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, Hank. Ich verstehe die Situation selbst nicht vollständig. Wieso die Reaktion so intensiv gewesen war. Aber nun funktionieren meine Systeme normal.“ Connor hoffte das seine Worte ausreichen würden um Hanks Sorge zu zerstreuen. Er wollte den Mann glücklich machen, nicht traurig.

“Nicht vollständig? Bedeutet das, dass du den Grund für deine Tränen gefunden hast? Kann ich dich danach fragen, diese Information mit mir zu teilen?“ Bei dem vorsichtigen Ton blickte Connor hinauf, sah die nicht zerstreute Sorge.

Er schluckte um den sich in seiner Kehle bildenden Knoten herum. „Es war eine Überreaktion meiner Systeme. Ich war auf der Suche nach neuen Aufgaben und als du meinen Vorschlag abgelehnt hast habe ich – mein System – überreagiert und das Protokoll initiiert.“

Hank legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Hausarbeit ist nicht die einzige Sache die du tun kannst um deine Langeweile zu bekämpfen bis du zurück zur Arbeit kannst. Du könntest lesen, Musik hören oder mehr Zeit mit Markus und seiner Gruppe verbringen. Sie brachen jede Hilfe die sie kriegen können.“

„Ja, das sind gute Wege meine Zeit zu verbringen und meine Langeweile zu vertreiben. Jedoch-“ Connor stoppte, als er Hank beinahe den richtigen Grund hinter seinen Handlungen erzählte, doch Hank nahm seine Fehler sofort wahr.

„Jedoch?“

Connor wich Hanks fragenden Blick aus. Er wog seine Chancen Hanks Aufmerksamkeit von dem Thema wegzulenken mit seinem Stolz ab, der ihm verbot Hank den Grund hinter dem Ausbruch an Emotionen zu nennen.

Da war eine leise Stimme in Connors Kopf die fragte, wieso er zögerte Hank die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ja, sein Stolz verbat es. Aber waren seine Handlungen und ihre Grundlage, Hank zum Lachen zu bringen, etwas für das man sich schämen muss? Verwirrt versuchte er diese Gedanken zu verarbeiten wissend, dass sein LED zwischen gelb und rot wechselte und somit Hank über seine interne Unruhe informierte.

„Ich- Jedoch-“ Die Worte blieben in seiner Kehle stecken. Eine Warnung wegen hohem Stresslevel blitzte am Rande seines Sichtfeldes auf. Connor schloss seine Augen, atmete ein und aus. Erneut half es ihm sich zu beruhigen. „Jedoch ist Langeweile nicht meine einzige Motivation für die Suche nach neuen Aufgaben.“

„Was ist deine andere Motivation?“ Hanks Stimme war ruhig. Sie ließ Connor wissen, dass es in Ordnung war wenn er sich weigerte zu antworten. Dies reichte für Connor aus um seine Augen zu öffnen und den Blick des anderen zu treffen.

„Nachdem ich ein Abweichler wurde erkannte ich Dinge die ich mochte. Es war eine angenehme Emotion die ich öfters erfahren wollte. Natürlich erstellte ich eine Liste der Dinge die ich mochte und ordnete sie nach dem Level der Freude die sie brachten.“

„Du willst mir nicht erzählen du magst Hausarbeit? Kein Mensch der noch bei Verstand ist würde verfickte Hausarbeit mögen“, unterbrach Hank Connor voller Unglauben. Auch wenn Connor wusste, dass Hank ihn als Menschen sah, war es beruhigend es ihn wahrhaftig laut sagen zu hören. Es war der letzte Anstoß den Connor benötigte um Hank die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Die Sache die unangefochten an der Spitze der Liste steht ist dein Lachen, Hank. Als du zuerst mit der Idee aufkamst, ich sollte die Hausarbeit ohne die benötigen Informationen und Protokolle herunterzuladen erledigen, und über die Fehler die ich machte gelacht hast habe ich es fortgeführt. Es war der einfachste Weg das zu erhalten was ich wollte.“

Sprachlos starrte Hank zu Connor, der geduldig auf irgendeine Reaktion wartete. Er grübelte darüber wie Hank wohl reagieren wird. Wütend? Aufgebracht? Connor hätte nie die Reaktion erwartet die er erhielt.

Hank beugte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne, schnappte zwischen seinem lauten Lachen nach Luft. Tränen formten sich in den Winkeln seiner Augen. Verwirrt legte Connor seinen Kopf schief, was die Intensität von Hanks Lachen nur noch verstärkte.

Es kostete Hank beinahe fünf Minuten bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte um Worte zu bilden. „Du hast etwas völlig missverstanden Connor. Der Grund für mein Lachen ist nicht das du Fehler machst. Es sind die Gesichter die du währenddessen machst. Wie ein verlorener Welpe.“

„Ein verlorener Welpe?“ wiederholte Connor die Worte, er verstand nicht was Hank damit meinte. Er war ein Android, kein Hund. In diesem Moment nahm Hank seinen Lachanfall wieder auf.

„Genau über diesen Blick habe ich geredet“, brachte Hank hervor als er wieder in Kontrolle über sein Atmen war. „Darf ich fragen wieso du es magst mich, einen alten schroffen Mann, lachen zu hören?“

Die Antwort kam Connor so natürlich wie es für ihn war Dinge in Listen oder andere logische Muster zu sortieren. „Du bist eine Person die mir nahe steht, jemand der mir wichtig ist. Es sollte nicht überraschend sein, dass ich dich glücklich sehen möchte.“

„Nun, wenn du so daran interessiert bist mich zum Lachen zu bringen werde ich dir nicht im Weg stehen. Jedoch werde ich dir nicht erlauben all diese langweilige und nervige Arbeit alleine zu übernehmen. Wenn dieses Haus die Renovierung bekommt die es benötigt, dann werden wir es gemeinsam tun.“

Connor nickte, hatte er nichts gegen diesen Vorschlag. Er erkannte, dass Zeit mit Hank zu verbringen sich ebenfalls auf der Liste mit Dingen die er mochte befand. „Vielleicht könnten wir auch an der Reduzierung deiner täglichen Einnahme an Kalorien arbeiten“, schlug Connor vor.

„Das ist ein Thema, dass wir in einer weit entfernten Zukunft besprechen können“, blockte Hank den Versuch sobald er Connors Mund verlassen hatte ab.

Amüsiert über dieses sture Verhalten lächelte Connor. Reden, sich zanken und einfach nur Zeit mit Hank verbringen. Das waren alles Dinge die er mochte. Vielleicht hatte er sich zu sehr auf einen Aspekt seiner Liste fokussiert und die Anderen vergessen. Emotionen waren noch immer neu für ihn und er musste noch die richtige Balance finden.

Bis er diese Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, beschloss Connor zu Leben und Lernen wie ein Mensch da er jede Menge Freude an den gewöhnlichen Dingen gefunden hat.


End file.
